Beak
Beak , also known as Peck, is a recurring enemy ability in the series, often inflicting Petrify in earlier games. It is usually used by bird-type enemies, with a few exceptions. Appearances Final Fantasy IV Beak (Peck on the PS and GBA), used by the Helldiver, Cockatrice, Fledgling Rukh, Mist Eagle, Treant, and Sable, has a chance to petrify one party member. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Final Fantasy V Beak, used by the Cockatrice and Tot Aevis, has a chance to petrify one party member. It can also be used by Beastmasters by catching a Cockatrice, Tot Aevis, or Sea Ibis. Final Fantasy VI Beak, used by the Cirpius, Rukh, Caladrius and Sprinter, has a chance to petrify one party member. Final Fantasy VII Beak is a Punch-attribute enemy ability, used by the Nerosuferoth, Cokatolis, Skeeskee, Hippogriff and the boss Shake. It inflicts physical damage to one party member. Final Fantasy IX Beak, used by the Axe Beak and Trick Sparrow, merely inflicts weak physical damage to one party member. Final Fantasy X Beak, used by the Species Conquest enemy Pteryx, inflicts heavy physical damage to one party member and delays their turn strongly. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Beak, used by the Chocobo, Red Chocobo and the Trickster, inflicts light physical damage to one party member. Final Fantasy Tactics Beak is an attack used by the Aevis genus, has a chance to petrify one party member. Final Fantasy Mystic Quest Beak is an attack used by Garuda, Roc, and Sparna, inflicts weak physical damage to one party member. The Final Fantasy Legend Beak is an ability that has 25 uses and has an attack power of 4 which damages one enemy, the damage formula is base on Agility. This ability is used by Albatros, Condor, Griffin, Eagle, Raven, Thunder, Ten-Gu, Garuda, Rock, Phoenix, Su-Zaku, and Su-Zaku2. Final Fantasy Legend II Beak is a special attack that has 30 uses, it also increases a Robot's HP by 9. The damage formula for Beak is the user's Agl x6. This attack can be used by BabyWyrm, Eagle, Garuda, Griffon, Raven, Roc, Su-Zaku, Ten-Gu, Thunder, Wyrm Kid, and OdinCrow. Final Fantasy Legend III Beak inflicts physical damage to one party member. It can be used by Raven, Amprex, Griffon, BabyWyrm, Wyrm Kid, Wyrm, Watcher, and Hermit. Final Fantasy Dimensions Beak is an ability usable by Cocatrice enemies the earliest and inflicts a form of petrification, however party members are still able to attack, do damage, and receive experience while under the status it inflicts. It is seen earliest at the start of Chapter 1 while Nacht is party leader at Mt. Lux. Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Artniks Dive Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Gallery Helldiver Beak iOS.PNG|''Final Fantasy IV'' (iOS). FF4PSP Enemy Ability Beak.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (PSP). TAY Wii Beak.jpg|''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' (Wii). FF4PSP TAY Enemy Ability Beak.png|''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' (PSP). FFVII Beak.png|''Final Fantasy VII. FFT Beak.png|Final Fantasy Tactics. FFMQ Beak.png|Final Fantasy Mystic Quest. FFLII Beak.png|Final Fantasy Legend II. FFLIII Beak.png|Final Fantasy Legend III. Etymology The beak, bill, or rostrum is an external anatomical structure of birds which is used for eating and for grooming, manipulating objects, killing prey, fighting, probing for food, courtship and feeding young. Category:Physical enemy abilities